chbrp_server_informationfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Half Blood
Camp Half Blood is a sanctuary for demigods of the Greek kind. There are currently 28 cabins, which is eight more than there are depicted in the original books. These cabins are: Zeus, Apollo, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Khione, Palaemon, Nemesis, Hecate, Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, Iris, Thanatos, Melinoe, Hypnos, The Four Winds, Momus, Demeter, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, Dike, and Ate. There are several other locations at Camp, such as the Amphitheater, Arena, Big House, Campfire, Mess Hall (although it's not technically a hall) and the Demibucks. Nearly every cabin has a secret in it, as well as the cabin leaders room. For example, Hecate is one of the ones that don't have a secret/cabin leader room, although they do have a Harry Potter like point system in place. Each cabin also has their own quirk, such as the Seven Minutes in Heaven closet in Aphrodite, the Party Room in the Dionysus cabin and the Totally Secret Passage in the Poseidon cabin. As well as the quirk, almost every cabin has a Cabin Leader, who double as the Admins of the server. The Quote Wall The quote wall is where notable quotes go when we're just chatting or roleplaying. The current ones that we have on the wall are: * "I've been stabbed, just a bit"-Nate * "You know, NASCAR with flesh eating birds.." "Isn't that just regular NASCAR?" * "Cooper is HELPING" * "She's a spicy mama"- Morgan Gryffith, re: Persephone * "Que the fuck" * "Lee Hall" * "-He walked up to the fire for his daily stare into the abyss-"-Lirum * "No not lations, latins"-Basil Demos * "woild i is"-Daphne Dubois * "Brae when are you going to fuck that fucking hockey stick?"-Al * "NOT ME CEREAL" * "the coopboop sniggleshamp incident" * "yo these sheep be changing colours" * "Enjoy your cage, muffin man" * "exact locations condoms you're use during of all the 19 required to intercourse" * "Oh, fuck. I creamed" * "I'm going to conduct a seance to see if the Vampire sucked your dick" * "Hast thou made ma into a cuckhold?" * "I grew up thinking that I ate you in the fucking womb, dude"-Naomi Cabin Leaders * Emrys Drake (EmRoGa), Hecate Leader * Basil Demos (JokerAndTheThief), Zeus Leader * Naomi Smith (Chocochipcookie2), Poseidon Leader * James Noel (KuaToa), Demeter Leader * Megan Holden (Finnimation), Artemis Lt * Orion Elio (Braedino), Apollo Leader * Christian Fireheart (blackwolf828), Hephaestus Leader * Alexa Lau (skyatdawn), Hermes Leader * Roslyn Starbright (Lily_paws403), Iris Leader * Zed Keren (DocDeadZed), Hades Leader * Roy Anterok (PrinceOfPunkrock), Dionysus Leader * Eira Nieves (nyankittah), Khione Leader The Cabins Zeus * Basil Demos (Cabin Leader) * Scott Wright * Lizzie Henlow * Simon (Formally) Zeus is the God of the Sky and the ruler of the Olympian Gods. He is a fucknugget who can't keep it in his pants, but let's move on to other things. He was born to Rhea and Cronus, the latter he overthrew. To determine who would get what, he drew lots with his brothers Poseidon and Hades. Zeus got the Overworld, the skies and became the ruler of Olympus. He is known for his many affairs with mortals, a fact that his wife, Hera is not very happy about. He has the largest ego out of any of the gods, which is saying something when you consider Apollo's ego, and gets butthurt easily. In order to not upset their father, the Zeus cabin moved his statue downstairs, because having your father watch you while you sleep is incredibly creepy. Poseidon * Naomi Smith (Cabin Leader) * Jem Luscia * Jett Seabreeze * Scarlet Wave * Lee fucking Hall * Ethan Smith Poseidon is the God of the Sea and the protector of all aquatic life. He is also the creator of Horses, as he made them in order to impress Demeter, who he had a schoolgirl crush on at some point. In some myths, he failed horribly to make a horse and made several other creatures before he finally did it, but by then he had moved on to other fish in the sea. Poseidon's cabin has a secret passageway under the fountain, which contains the Cabin Leader room and more beds. Also a cool ass waterslide. Ares * Zach Gierko * Maximus Steele * Damien Wright * Hannah Darkett Ares is the God of War, and the son of Zeus and Hera. He represents violence and shit, and was in a relationship with Aphrodite, who was married to Hephaestus. When the latter found out about this affair, he devised a plan to catch them in the act. He succeeded. The two were humiliated yada yada yada. He was also on the losing side of the Trojan War, which means he was incredibly biased towards the Trojans. He also had eight children with Aphrodite, one of which being Eros, the god of love. The cabin has a watch-tower which allows them to look into the Apollo cabin. Also, Hermes and Apollo were in the cabin at some point idk Apollo * Orion Elio (Cabin Leader who's FUCKING DEAD) * Cooper Gryffith (Formally) * Mason Thompson * Alexa Lau (Honorary) * Lily Wood (<3) * Rowan Risvoll * Kaiya Diu Apollo is the God of The Sun, Archery, Poetry and Music, and is the twin brother of Artemis. His ego is a bit less than what Zeus' is, though is still pretty dam big. He is the son of Zeus and Leto, and is found sometimes in the Ares cabin, for absolutely no reason. He really doesn't like his stepmother, Hera, and will insult her quite often. Hephaestus * Christian Fireheart (Cabin Leader) * Kai Lopez * James Piggle * Aaron Long Hephaestus is the God of the Forge and Fire, and the son of Zeus and Hera and is, as previously mentioned, married to Aphrodite. He is similar to Athena in the sense that they give shit to mortals, Athena giving mortals knowledge, and Hephaestus giving artists skills for their craft. Hera chucked him off Mount Olympus after he was born, because he was ugly and Hera is a judgmental bitch. Hermes * Alexa Lau (Cabin Leader) * Ozai Akio * Jason Mercado * Ellis Payne * Orion Elio (Honorary) * Aeden Malone Hermes is the God of Thieves, Travel and Messaging, and is the son of Zeus and Maia, the latter being the daughter of the Titan Atlas. Hermes is known to be able to travel between the Immortal and Mortal worlds, delivering messages for the gods. He also helps good ol Uncle Hades by helping the souls of the dead make it down to the Underworld. He also the only god besides Hades and Persephone who is able to leave the Underworld freely. Hera * No children, this is honorary, I don't wanna be smited Hera is the Queen of the Gods, and is the Goddess of Marriage and Birth. She is also the sister and wife of Zeus. Despite being the Goddess of Marriage, she is known to be a fucking bitch towards those who Zeus has an affair with. Also she hates children of Zeus/Jupiter. But you already knew that. Demeter * Cassidy Colts * Sophia Darkett * Lachlan Wilson * Oliver Hayes * Amos Fortune * Vy Nyugen Demeter is the Goddess of the Harvest and presides over the fertility of the earth and grains.She is also the Goddess of Sacred Law and the CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIFFFFEEEEEE. She is the mother of Persephone, and cares deeply for her daughter. See: Persephone myth and shit. Demeter is the daughter of Cronus and Rhea, making her the sister of a fuckton of gods. She is older than Dionysus, and they were two great Gods of the Earth. Athena * Timotheos Demos * Pip Crumb Athena, also known to some as Athene, is the Goddess of Wisdom, War and Battle Strategy. She is the daughter of Zeus, and in some myths, her mother is Metis. Zeus swallowed her whole, as he was scared that Athena would be more powerful than him because of a prophecy. She is also known as the Goddess of the City. Artemis * Megan Holden (Lt * Lydia Pashina * Jess Weaver * Mal Cuter Artemis is the Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, and a bunch of other shit. She is the twin sister of Apollo, and the daughter of Zeus and Leto. She is one of the more respected Greek deities. Artemis is a virgin Goddess, which means that in lieu of children, her Hunters stay in the Artemis cabin. She teamed up with Apollo to kill the children of Niobe. Basically, Niobe boasted about how she had more children than Leto, so Artemis killed her seven daughters, and Apollo killed her seven sons. Aphrodite * Jessica Jones * Ava Faji Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Eternal Youth. There are many conflicting stories about Aphrodite's parentage, but the most common one is her rising out of the foam created by Ouranus' dead body. She and Zeus concieved the Goddess Harmonia, Goddess of Peace and Harmony. She had entered a beauty contest with Athena and Hera, the reward being a Golden Apple, "For The Fairest". Zeus refused to judge the contest, because he's a biased fuck. Instead, Paris, the son of the King of Troy, judged the contest. Each of the Goddesses offered him something in return. Spoiler Alert: He chose Aphrodite. Aphrodite fought on the Paris side of the Trojan War. Dionysus * Deli (Cabin Leader) * Damien Shultz Dionysus is the God of Wine. He is the son of Zeus and the mortal Semele. He was originally a demigod, but his father, Lord Lightning Dickwaffle, decided "Hey, let's make my kid a God!". He was the last God to enter Olympus. Dionysus is currently the Leader of Camp Half Blood, and begrudgingly looks after the Demigods at camp. Melinoe * Chris Bacon (seriously?) Melinoe is the Goddess of Ghosts, and the daughter of Persephone and Hades. In some myths, she is actually the daughter of Zeus, who disguised himself as Hades and did the do with Persephone. Upon learning of the pregnancy, Zeus tried to have his daughter killed, rending her flesh. Both of these myths have something in common: she is conceived and born at the mouth of either Cocytus or the Acheron. Ate * Ollie Denvourex Ate is the Goddess of mischief, delusion, ruin and folly. Most myths either have her as the daughter of Zeus or of Eris. She influenced Zeus to say an oath that his children would be great rulers or some shit. Hera was pissed at this, and cast Ate down to the Earth, forbidden from entering Mount Olympus. She treads on the heads of men, instead of the ground. Khione * Eira Nieves * Rory Racconti * Mason Heaux * Adrienne Heaux * Colby Jay * Yslode Soles Khione is the Goddess of Snow, and the daughter of Boreas and his wife, Oreithyia. She is often associated with her mother and another Khione. In some myths, she is depicted as a snow nymph, but in others she is a minor Goddess. She had a relationship with Poseidon, and had a child with him, Eumolpus. In fear of her fathers rage, she cast him into the sea, where Poseidon saved him. Dike * CJ Vicente Dike is the Goddess of Justice, Fair Judgements and the rights established by Custom and Law. Not much is known about her, but she is the daughter of Zeus and Themis. Hecate * Emrys Drake (Cabin Leader) * Fred Fredrickson * Misty Lightwood Hecate is the Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Ghosts, The Moon and Necromancy. She is the daughter of Asteria and Perses. In the lore of this server, after Christian Fireheart killed three of her children, she cursed him with immortality, although he can still be killed. When Persephone went to the Underworld, Hecate would go with her as a friend and for company. She also would hold torches for Demeter at night. Tyche * Maximus Nevina Tyche is the blind Goddess of Luck, Fortune, Chance, Providence, and Fate. She is the daughter of Okeanos and Tethys. Hebe * Sophia Darkett * Clarrisa Darkett Hebe is the daughter of Zeus and Hera, and is also the Goddess of Youth. She served the Gods as the Cupbearer, and she was later married to Herakles. She is sometimes known as the Patron Goddess for Brides. Hades * Zed Keren (Cabin Leader) * Kathrine Clearwaters * Jay Mortis * Luna Morten * Ronald Somleto Hades is the God of the Underworld, the Dead, and Riches. He is the son of Cronus and Rhea and the elder brother of Zeus and Poseidon. He is also the husband of Persephone, and "kidnapped" her in most myths. I have no idea what else to write about him. Iris * Roslyn Starbright (Cabin Leader) * Lex Gruchy * Sam Greene Iris is the Goddess of Rainbows, and the daughter of Thaumas and Elektra. She is one of the messenger Gods, and primarily serves Hera as her Handmaiden. Nemesis * Dick Copeland Nemesis is the Goddess of Revenge, and the daughter of a multitude of Gods, all from different Myths. In some, she is is the daughter of Erobos and Nyx, Zeus, or Okeanos. Zeus liked her, and in order to avoid his advances, she turned herself into a Goose. Zeus did this as well, and impregnated her with Helen of Troy. Thanatos * Scott Simmons * Katie Cuffin * Espen Klaassen Thanatos is the God of Peaceful Death, and the son of Nyx and Erebos. He is the twin brother of Hypnos. Okay, some bitch called Sisyphus, killed a shitton of guests and travellers, which violated a fuckton of laws the Gods put into place. Zeus ordered Thanatos to take Sisyphus to Tartarus. Sisyphus asked Thanatos how chains worked, and Thanatos fell for the trick. Long Story SHort: Thanatos got chained, Ares freed him, Everybody Hates Sisyphus. = Notable Events * Emrys Drake getting cursed and almost dying * Cooper Gryffith dying and coming back to life * The Purist attack * Cooper Gryffith getting prophecy powers * First Romans come to camp * Something * Cooper Gryffith getting kidnapped (good job dumbass) * Emrys loosing their leg * Alexa Lau and Orion Elio returning to camp after escaping an imprisoning in Tartarus Category:Cabin leader Category:Camp-half blood Category:Weirdness...